This disclosure relates in general to machinery, and in particular to bearing assemblies for supporting rotating portions of such machinery.
Support devices for bearing assemblies conventionally include a horseshoe-shaped arc spring that deflects under loading transferred from a shaft to the bearing assembly. These conventional springs tend to provide controlled stiffness in the vertical direction and are typically stiffer in the horizontal direction than is desirable. Furthermore, these conventional springs are adjusted to compensate for the weight of the shaft using shims, which is time consuming.
Therefore, what is needed is an improved bearing assembly support and adjustment system